


Safe

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: The Hills Have Eyes (2006 2007)
Genre: AU, AU from the first and second movie, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lizard raped her not Cham, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Pregnany from rape, Rape Recovery, just so you know, not Lizard friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With him, she would be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I stated shipping this recently and find Cham a better match for Brenda than Lizard (since Lizard did rape her after all and most seem to really forget that). So I had to write an AU where Brenda got pregnant from the rape and Cham saved her from getting killed but everyone else in her family died so she lives with Cham now, and she fell for him for his personality and for how safe he makes her feel and how well he's taken care of her and her unborn baby. So yeah, I just had to write this!

 

There was a soft, pained moan from beside him, the bed they shared creaking under the weight of Brenda stretching out and moving her body beside him.   
  
Chameleon sat up abruptly, watching the small (compared to his size she was tiny) blonde woman moving in her sleep. Her hands weren't clutching her swollen belly much to his relief, and she didn't look to be in serious pain, but she did look uncomfortable. Being six months pregnant in the scathing hot desert without proper medical care would surely cause discomfort to anyone, but he was glad that it wasn't anything seemingly serious from what he could tell.   
  
"Brenda..." He murmured, running his hand through her messy blonde hair and against her smooth forehead. It was wet there, covered in some sweat. Either she was hot or something was seriously wrong. He hoped she wasn't heating up from the hot, dry desert air, or possibly from some type of fever.  
  
She took a sharp breath in her sleep, something like a whimper tearing from her throat. "Stop..." She wasn't talking to him, at least he didn't think so. "...please..."   
  
_Oh._ Despite the fact she didn't seem ill or in physical pain, his heart sank. Now it made sense. The sweat, the heavy breathing, the tossing and turning and talking in her sleep.. She wasn't in pain and she didn't appear to be burning up from any fever. If anything it seemed the way her face was contorted was in something not related to physical pain, but rather in fear. _Nightmare._  
  
He took care of her. That was the job he took over when he rescued her from being killed by the very mutant that had put the baby inside her by force. The baby Brenda grew to love as her only remaining family left alive; and the baby Chameleon couldn't help but love and accept as his own once Brenda became his mate—girlfriend as she said it was called—after knowing him for a few months. The protection and comfort and loyalty he showed her, and the valiance when rescuing her from the mutant known as Lizard proved to Brenda that this big in size but small and fragile on the inside mutant was worth staying with. He kept her safe, took care of her and her unborn baby, and gave her that physical and emotional comfort she needed after losing her entire family.   
  
And she loved him, and he loved her. And seeing her relive the trauma from the attack from Lizard and his family on her own family was enough to kill him on the inside. Some nights she relieved the deaths of her family, while other nights such as tonight, it was remembering Lizard's foul hands gripping her hips and forcing her on her stomach (Chameleon repressed a low growl that sounded all too familiar to his father's at the thought of what Lizard had done to her).   
  
In fact, he hadn't even mated with Brenda, and he was more than okay with that. Brenda was pregnant, and the fact she'd been raped... He wanted to give her the sense of comfort and security and love without her feeling like she "owed" him anything. She didn't owe him anything, and he knew that. Everything he did for her and her baby was because he loved her and the child inside her belly. He knew Brenda needed time to heal, and she needed her space away from sexual intimacy. He understood and respected that, and was more than happy to hold her when she wanted it and kiss her to let her know she was safe and loved with him.  
  
Brenda gasped awake, chest heaving with sobs ready to burst out. This pulled Cham out of his thoughts immediately, and he reached for her, already shushing her gently so she wouldn't lose it. It wasn't good for the baby, he knew that, and the last thing he wanted to see was his little blonde girlfriend practically wailing from the memories. Memories were hard to get rid of, he knew that first hand from experience. Especially when it was something so traumatic, and he couldn't begin to imagine what was going through Brenda's mind during these nights.    
  
He wrapped his big, muscular arms around her much smaller body, pulling her gently against him. She sobbed into his chest, trying to calm herself down for the baby's sake, but it was hard. Her nightmares were so vivid, so real that if felt like it was happening over and over again whenever she closed her eyes.   
  
Brenda felt the baby, _her_ baby, stir inside her belly, a tiny foot pressing against her bladder. Normally that would have caused her to need to use what little bathroom space they had in the mines, but right now she was too exhausted and too shaken up by her nightmare to do anything but lie there against Chameleon's hard chest, listening to his soft murmurs against her hair.  She didn't want to move. She didn't want to do anything stay wrapped up in his warm and comforting embrace. With Cham she felt safe. With Cham, she knew things would turn out alright in the end. 

With him, she would be okay.  
  



End file.
